Remus Loses His Virginity
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Les amis de Remus ne sont que de petits bougres sournois, mais leurs actes pourraient se révéler bénéfiques, pour une fois. SiriMoony [SLASH. Attention, PARODIE!]


**Titre **: Remus Loses His Virginity

**Auteur** : Vixenette

**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'appartient à Vixenette

**Notes de l'auteur **: Cette fic a été écrite pour « Livejournal Community "SBRLglovesmack" » - le challenge était: Puppy A se prostitue, et ses amis ne le savent pas. Puppy B se fait convaincre par les autres maraudeurs de visiter un bordel. Puppy A y travaille.

La fic n'a pas été soumise à un beta, je me confonds donc en excuses pour toutes les fautes. CECI EST UNE PARODIE. Je mourrais si j'avais écrit quelque chose comme ça sérieusement, et m'attendais à ce que ça passe pour une bonne fic.

* * *

Des cordes et une chaise accueillirent Remus comme il entrait dans la maison de James. Lily et Harry, n'étaient évidemment visibles nulle part. Ils ne se trouvaient jamais dans les parages quand s'annonçaient les activités concernant les Maraudeurs. 

A la place, il se retrouva à fixer James, Sirius et Peter. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui et le ligotèrent à la chaise, entre cordes emmêlées et accoudoirs anguleux.

"C'est à quel sujet !" demanda Remus avec colère, et ses amis en perdirent leur souffle. Remus n'était pas du genre à être si effronté, avec son côté loup -parce que son côté humain ne ressentait pas les émotions comme la colère ou l'hostilité.

James s'inclina en face de Remus, et sourit. "Eh bien, Moony, nous avons pris une décision pour toi."

"Quoi?"

Peter se pencha en avant et lui tendit un sac. "Ca, c'est trente gallions. C'est pour toi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité," dit Remus avec soumission. "Je vais très bien. Je ne dors vraiment pas dans les rues. En ce moment, je vis avec des membres extrêmement riches de ma famille. Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin-"

"Ce n'est pas de la charité," l'interrompit Sirius. Il le regarda étrangement, content de quelque chose. "Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de perdre ta virginité."

Remus rougit, parce que c'était ce que les gens timides faisaient, parfois. "Je ne suis pas- je n'ai pas besoin- je veux dire-"

"Allez, Remus," implora Sirius. "On a rassemblé tout cet argent juste pour toi. Ca nous ferait plaisir."

"Mais-"

"Et tu sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour nous," continua Sirius. "Même te débarrasser de ce personnage de loup-garou timide, et aller te défoncer les neurones dans un bordel." Il se pencha en avant et sourit. "Tu deviendrais même Quelqu'un d'Autre pour tes amis."

Remus s'effondra soudainement. C'était vrai. Pour ses amis, il pourrait traverser une planque remplie de Mangemorts comme un éclair, et complètement à poil. "Je vis très bien de la manière dont j'ai-"

"Moony, tu dois y aller," plaida James.

"M- mais," Remus bégaya, parce que c'était aussi ce que les gens timides faisaient. "Je ne veux pas y aller. Ca ne m'embête pas du tout de rester vierge toute ma vie!"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, Moony. Tu as été puceau assez longtemps. Autant ce stéréotype a nourrit des milliers de petites admiratrices avides de ce genre d'écrits, autant je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de devenir un homme."

"Mais je ne suis pas un homme! Je suis un loup-garou!"

"Aww, regardez! Il rougit," dit Peter avec un sourire. "C'est trop mignon!"

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Sirius. Il pinça les joues de Remus. "Moony-chou va devenir grand aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu voudrais dire quelque chose, Moony-chou?"

Remus lutta contre ses liens. Ses amis l'avaient réellement changé en fou furieux. "Je ne veux pas y aller!" Il hurlait, mais il s'en fichait. "Je ne peux pas y aller! Je ne peux pas! Je perdrais toute crédibilité auprès des jeunes enfants!"

Ses trois amis sourirent.

Alors Remus fit quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà vu beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Il commença à pleurer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça?" geignit-il.

James regarda les larmes, horrifié, mais il répondit, "Parce que nous sommes tes amis. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser mourir vierge."

"Et parce que le sexe c'est fun," dit Sirius, celui aux Mœurs Légères.

Peter regardait, déchiré entre la jalousie et la rage. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient amis, ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils pensaient que Peter était agaçant, mais extrêmement loyal, alors même qu'il agissait souvent de manière étrange, hostile parfois. "Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu es baisable."

Remus, bien sûr, ne remarqua pas la colère. A la place, il fit une moue adorable. "Très bien. J'irais."

Ses trois amis applaudirent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quand il entra dans le bordel, un homme avec une grande moustache le salua. "Bonjour, mon garçon! Z'êtes venu jusqu'ici pour goûter un peu de ma marchandise?"

Oh, Merlin. "Eh bien, oui." Remus se mit à palper le sac contenant les gallions dans la poche de sa veste usée. "Combien vous faites payer?"

L'homme l'examina, souriant toujours. "Maintenant, ça dépend du genre de service que vous voulez. Tout nos... employés sont au même tarif. Ca dépend juste de ce que vous voulez d'eux."

"Oh," dit doucement Remus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là déjà? Pourquoi avait-il laissé ces scélérats qui se disaient ses amis, le persuader de rentrer là dedans? "Je crois que je veux juste... er..." Sentant son visage chauffer, il fit un geste avec ses mains.

L'homme le regarda tâtonner, pendant un moment, puis il se mit à rire. "Vous voulez tirer un coup. Quelque chose en particulier?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Non. Pas spécialement."

"Bon, pour un simple coup, c'est cinquante gallions." Quand Remus paru contrarié, il ajouta, "Mais nous pouvons négocier. Mes employés sont de qualité supérieure, vous comprenez. Après tout, ce n'est pas le même genre de palaces miteux que dans l'Allée des Coups Fourrés."

Poussant un soupir, Remus tira le sac hors de sa poche. "J'en ai seulement trente."

L'homme se tint debout immobile, manifestement en train de réfléchir, fixant le sac de pièces se balançant dans les mains de Remus. Une minute entière passa, et puis l'homme releva la tête, souriant entièrement. "Marché conclu, mon gars. Maintenant, quel genre de partenaire recherchez-vous?"

Remus fit une pause. Que VOULAIT-il? "Er..."

L'homme lui rendit la tâche plus facile. "La taille, grande ou petite?"

"Peu importe."

"Les cheveux foncés ou clairs?"

"Euh... peu importe."

"Le corps, svelte ou épais?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Svelte." Qui voudrait d'une femme épaisse? En fait, il supposa que CERTAINS types devaient aimer ce genre de chose...

"Nationalité anglaise ou étrangère?"

"Anglaise."

"Bien." L'homme fit une pause, parcourant sa liste tandis qu'il tortillait le bout de sa moustache avec ses doigts. "Réduisons un peu notre sélection. Je crois bien avoir quelques bons choix, par là."

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce encore une fois, Remus haussa les épaules à nouveau. "Ca ne m'importe pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas mon idée de venir ici en premier lieu, vous savez."

"Bien sûr que non," dit rapidement l'homme, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Maintenant... vous préférez être le dominant ou le soumis?"

"Euh..."

"D'accord, soumis."

"Attendez! J'ai juste-"

"Velu ou lisse?"

"Lisse! Qui voudrait de quelqu'un de velu-"

"Homme ou femme?"

"Homme! Quel genre d'endroit-"

"Parfait!"

Remus se tut d'un coup, un mélange de choc et d'appréhension le cloua sur place. "Qu'est-ce qui est parfait?"

L'homme lui sourit, de toutes ses dents brillantes. "J'ai quelqu'un de parfait pour vous. Venez avec moi, monsieur." Il descendit rapidement dans une salle sur le côté, laissant Remus planté au milieu de la salle principale, la bouche grande ouverte.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Remus se dépêcha de le rattraper. "Attendez! J'allais dire que je ne voulais pas une femme- je veux dire, je veux une femme. Je ne veux pas un homme. Je suis gay- je veux dire, je ne suis PAS gay."

L'homme, qui n'écoutait pas, s'était cependant arrêtéà uneporte, ouvrant la voie à Remus. "C'est là que vous allez, jeune homme. Vous allez prendre votre pied avec celui-là. C'est l'un des meilleurs!"

"Salut, Bête Sexy," murmura à son oreille une voix rauque et débauchée. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une balle en caoutchouc stoppa ses protestations et des sangles, maintenant la balle en place, furent fixées derrière sa tête. Il resta debout, immobile, la nervosité remplaçant l'appréhension qui s'était installée dans son ventre. Il avait une vague idée sur ce que les deux homme faisant l'un pour l'autre, mais... est-ce qu'il voulait tout ça? Est-ce qu'il pourrait passer cette étape importante de sa vie avec un étranger?

L'homme était toujours à la porte, regardant et souriant. Il remarqua que Remus l'observait. "Oh, mon garçon, je sais que vous voudriez que je me joigne à vous, mais moi je ne suis pas prostitué" il rit chaleureusement, frottant sa grande bedaine. Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

"Vous avez eu vos cent gallions, alors c'est bon maintenant?" demanda, à l'homme, la voix derrière Remus. Et Remus pensa que la voix sonnait curieusement familière...

L'homme tapota sa poche et sourit encore. "Sirius Black, vous êtes mon meilleur employé. Vous n'aviez pas à... vraiment..." Il fit un clin d'oeil vers l'espace derrière l'épaule de Remus et entortilla de nouveau sa moustache.

Remus resta debout, choqué, mais cela fut rapidement remplacé par un bonheur complet. Sirius était ici. Tout allait se passer pour le mieux. Il fit un effort pour avoir l'air d'avoir fait ça des milliers de fois, fusillant du regard l'homme qui ne bougeait pas, debout, en train de jacasser dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Vous n'aviez jamais eu de requête spéciale concernant un client, auparavant," disait l'homme à Sirius. "Mais il est tout comme vous disiez. Jeune homme, des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux couleur ambre... J'ai connu des tas de gens avec des yeux ambrés, depuis qu'ils sont si courant, mais j'ai repéré celui-ci facilement." Il détailla Remus des pieds à la tête, et Remus rougit de nouveau. "Un très bon choix, je dirais." Il releva encore les yeux sur Sirius. "Mais je vous garde, n'est-ce pas?"

Sirius s'avança devant Remus, qui remarqua que son ami aux cheveux foncés portait des jambières de cuir cloutées... sans rien en dessous. Il faillit s'évanouir comme l'extase explosait au niveau de son aine, à la vue de ce spectacle.

"Merci, Mr. Cochran," gronda Sirius, fermant la porte au nez de l'homme. Il se retourna vers Remus et frotta ses mains avec jubilation. "Maintenant, Moony, par où allons-nous commencer?"

Et l'innocent petit Remus perdit sa virginité ce jour là -à l'âge délicat de 21 ans- à la plus grande consternation de ses admiratrices âgées de 9 à 15 ans.

FIN

(sans vouloir offenser ces admiratrices...)


End file.
